Finding Mommy and Daddy
by XDarkFallenAngelX
Summary: They abandoned their child, they never cared and never wants to see her again. But what happens if Yao and Kiku's daughter goes out to find her parents? Will they be a happy family again? Mpreg, One-side RusAme...
1. Chapter 1

**So...a new story. I know I'm going to ppl cry, (maybe not)...**

**Contains: MPREG, Threesome, child abuse, sad stuff, flashbacks, one side pairing, TOO MUCH DRAMA!  
**

"Look Kiku..."**  
**

Kiku went up to see his newborn daughter wrapped in a pink blanket, in Yao's arms. The newborn was in a pinkish skin color and is weakly crying. The baby already looks strong in Yao's opinion.

The baby was slowly calming down

"How is she?" asked Kiku.

"The doctors said she's healthy and good shape, she's very beautiful...do you know what to name her?"

"What about...Naomi? I think that's a good name for her..."

Yao smiled and looked at his pinkish daughter, "I think that fits her, Naomi...do you want to hold her aru?" Kiku nodded and holds Naomi as she was trying to keep herself warm and places her head on her father's chest.

Kiku holds Naomi tightly, trying to keep her warm. It was cold outside and it was already 1:00 in the morning! Yao was too tired to stay up from giving birth to Naomi and wanted to go to sleep so bad!

Kiku, now a father, went to Yao's side and give him a soft kiss. "Thank you for bringing my child to this world."

Yao smiled at him and kissed him back, "Can you support her while I'm gone for a short while..."

"Where are you going aru?"

"I'm going to be very busy with something...but I will be back in a few days..."

Kiku kisses Yao in the forehead and give another one for Naomi, "She's very beautiful like you..."

In the next few months, Yao was already tired of taking care of Naomi...the poor guy did the whole job in all of his life taking care of his family and lets Kiku do the job for him. Kiku completely understands how Yao feels, being a parent was hard work and it annoys him to hear Naomi's cries everyday and had to stay up all night to calm her down. Speaking of children, it's just them living in their own house and the other members were happy to become uncles. Yong Soo was the godfather because he makes little Naomi laugh when she's crying and spends a lot of time with her.

Since Yao was taking a little break from taking care of his Naomi, Kiku was carrying her with his arms. Protecting and calming her down, he will not let anything to hurt or get her. Naomi was his and only his, the baby was falling fast asleep and Kiku went upstairs to his bedroom and lay in bed. Looking up at the ceiling with Naomi still in his arms.

Kiku lets out a sigh and went down to look at Naomi, she was already asleep and he was thankful that she didn't cry for once. "You look just like your mother...except you're like me..."

Suddenly, his cell phone begin to ring and picks it up and it was his secret girlfriend, "Shit...I've told you I'll be there in a hours and you never listen." the alarm went off and Kiku notice Naomi was almost waking up and begin to cry a little.

The young baby started to cry a little louder and Kiku needed to calm her down again! hours of work and pain, "Shhh...Naomi, it's okay don't cry..." Naomi slowly started to calm down and Kiku sighs.

He finally understand how Yao was tired, being a parent was the hardest part of life. Especially when a child finally arrived to the world. Naomi was falling asleep again and slowly closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**4 years later****  
**

Little Naomi had grown so big in the last 4 years, and her parents were so proud of her. Naomi already started school and made a few friends there and was having a lot of fun there.

Yao was holding his little daughter in his arms and Naomi was getting sleepy, he carried her to her room and places her in the bed. Yap smiled down at Naomi who was smiling at him, "Good night aru..."

"Good night mommy..." Naomi's words spoke and finally went to sleep.

To Yao, it's like raising Kiku again. Finding his little brother in the bamboo forest and raised him. He remember little Kiku would have nightmares and cry every time he goes somewhere alone, and the cutest moment is when a child Kiku goes to his bed and sleeps with him because he was too scared to sleep alone. Those were the good old times and Yao missed them dearly, he cannot believe that he was carrying the child of his little brother! Yao felt a bit awkward of himself being a mother and being pregnant which is impossible, but other than that. He did not care at all.

Yao slowly closed the door to Naomi's room and went back to his bedroom and sighs, he checked the clock and it was almost 11:00 pm! Yao wondered where Kiku could be and he needs to get here right now! or else he will get his ass kicked. This always when he was a child, he was a bit of a troublemaker and Yao would punish him by smacking him in the butt a few times. Kiku was still the same old Kiku, that little boy that Yao loved and cared about. He really loves seeing Kiku doing his job as a parent and having Naomi with him and taking her everywhere, he even taught her how to walk and told her to never give up. Yao was so proud of Kiku, teaching Naomi everything he knows and he was raising her the same way Yao raised him.

Yao was so proud of him...

"Where is he aru...?" It was getting too late and Yao really wanted to go to sleep but not when Kiku is here, he grabs the phone and before he even press the numbers. He was hearing voices, voices of a couple talking.

It sounded like Kiku...but with another person. Yao couldn't possibly think that Kiku was cheating on him, why would he? That was a silly thing to think about!

Yao places the phone back to it's place and went to Kiku's things to look for something, he found his cell phone. Without anyone looking, Yao went to where Kiku was keeping his text messages and read everything. He finally understand now...

Kiku was cheating on him...he was hiding and keeping everything from Yao. As a result, Yao throws Kiku's cell phone to the wall. Forgetting that Naomi might wake up and hear it.

The door downstairs opened and Kiku was back home. Well, Yao was not happy, not happy at all. He should had wish he read those text messages and punch Kiku in the face which he is about to do right now. The lights downstairs were off and it will be a perfect move to surprise Kiku since he thinks that Yao and Naomi are already asleep. Yao left the room and turn the light off and slowly went downstairs and tries not to make any noises and sat in the nearby couch.

Kiku quickly took off his jacket to take a quick shower and didn't expected Yao to be awake when he turned the lights on. "You jerk!" Yao stand up from the couch and walked towards Kiku, wanting to slap him across the face.

"I knew you were hiding something from me aru! and I know you were lying to me the whole time!"

Kiku probably thinks that Yao find out about 'it', he had to make at least one excuse. "Oh that! I was just hanging out with our friends, you know I missed them and I went drinking with them..."

The excuses were driving Yao nuts, "NO! you were not! I saw your text messages and you might think I'm stupid aru!"

"No, Yao...you're not stupid at all..." Kiku touched Yao's cheek, but he rejected it. "Don't touch me!"

Yao nearly felt felt tears coming out of his eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of Kiku, "In your messages, you told 'her' that you loved her more than me and that you don't care about me either! What about Naomi?!"

"Of course I care about Naomi! maybe you're the one who doesn't care about her!"

"WHAT? I've put all my faith on her! Including you! Now I don't know who to trust anymore aru..."

"You're lying, everything I wrote were a lie! You're just out of your mind and you need to sleep right now..."

Yao begin to back away, not wanting Kiku in their - no 'his' house. He notice a paper in the small table near the couch and begin reading it. Everything, everything and everything. Sex and insults.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARU?!"

Kiku just smirk at that, seeing how hurt Yao was feeling with tears falling down. "Did I ever mention it to you? I'm better off without you Yao, I did everything for you! I took care of Naomi, feeding both of you without you helping me, clean the dishes, do the laundry, do all the beds, sending Naomi to school, do you even know how hard it is to do all this shit?!"

"I did the same shit as you! I did everything for you! I took care of you, making you food, and I just do everything for everybody aru. I work hard than you ever had in your life!"

"That was you in the past, but now you're lazy and lay all day in bed! I'm sick and tired of doing everything for you, and don't ask me to do something for you..."

"What do you mean by that?! you just want to leave the house so you can have sex with Mei again!"

"Mei doesn't tell me to do the things you ask me to, that's why I like her better than you Yao. You keep telling me everyday to do something and I'm tired of you telling me what to do! Why can't you just do something on your own?!"

Yao looked away with his arms crossed, he didn't want to start an argument with Kiku but it was getting worse if they keep doing it. "What's wrong? you're out of words or is it that you're trying to prove that I'm wrong? You know you're wrong about that Yao..."

Kiku lets out a sigh, "I never loved you and I never did, you annoy the fuck out of me and you bother too much with your chores. You're on your own on raising Naomi without me..."

"YOU BASTARD! I can't believe I even carried your child inside of me! and you treating me like this!" Yao begin to cry harder and letting out all the sadness out, "GET OUT ARU..."

"What? I can't even hear you..."

"I said GET THE FUCK OUT! I don't want you in my house! You can take Naomi with you, I don't even want her! She's not my daughter anymore aru!" Yao grabs Kiku's jacket and throws it at him.

"Why thank you for giving me my jacket back Yao. Now, I'm going to get my stuff and leave here." Kiku went upstairs getting all his stuff and later came back, "I can't believe you didn't broke my phone. Oh, I don't even want Naomi with me either, she'll make my life a living hell and she's as annoying as you..." Kiku quickly left the house and Yao slam the door hard.

Hugging himself and cries to himself, he couldn't believe why Kiku would cheat on him. He went upstairs and opened the door to Naomi's room and she was fast asleep, Yao closed the door, not even wanting to see his daughter again.

"You stupid little brat..."

**x-x-x**

The next morning, Naomi started to wake up and she was in a good mood. Every morning, she usually wakes up tired and wanting more sleep. It was Sunday morning and she cannot wait to wake her parents, she left bed but she started to shiver because it was cold outside the blankets. But other than that, she walks to the room of her parents but they were not in bed.

Naomi wondered, "Where are they? they always wakes me up...maybe they're too busy or maybe they're making breakfast..." she smiled when she said 'breakfast', she was really hungry and went downstairs and she was shocked of she saw here.

Downstairs looks like a mess, broken bottles of alcohol, the walls broken and stuff look like they were thrown away. Naomi was scared and thought that someone broke into the house and stole something, she went the kitchen and still no one.

"Mommy? daddy? where are you?" Naomi went everywhere around the house, still no sign of her parents.

No one was there with her, just herself in the house...


	3. Chapter 3

As time went back, Naomi still couldn't find her parents...

"Daddy, mommy, is anyone here? are you here..." the little girl began to cry a little, she couldn't think that her parents abandoned her. Of course they would never do such a thing! they love her! Maybe they went somewhere far away without her knowing.

It was really cold and Naomi started to shiver, she know she should eat breakfast but her mother was not here to make food. Skipping breakfast was not a good idea, since she gets all her energy for the whole day. Naomi made her way to the kitchen and grabs a chair to to toast her bread, she actually thought this was pretty fun to do, she's making her own breakfast without anyone doing it for her. She felt all grown up!

Naomi grabs her cup and gets the milk from the fridge but all of the sudden, she drop the milk. She knew her parents might a little upset if they sees this and she has no choice but to drink the whole carton of milk.

Breakfast was pretty not the same as always, everyone are always happy while eating but this time it's not the same. Naomi sits all by herself, and she felt sad about nobody being here with her. Since she has nothing to do, she decides to back to sleep to wait for her parents to come back. It was really cold and Naomi thought it will be a great idea to sleep for a while and wakes up for a few hours.

**x-x-x 9:00 PM x-x-x**

Naomi slowly wakes up and sees her clock and it said 9:00 PM, the little girl gasps and was shocked that she sleeps that long. "I slept for that long?!"

The little girl stops talking when she heard a glass break, she became and thought that someone was going attack the house or if someone is here to kidnap her. Just thinking about it made her scared. Naomi tires to think of something positive than something scary, maybe it her parents coming back. But the dark and foot steps made the little girl not think straight.

Naomi tries to check it what it was and leaves the bed and brings her panda bear with her. Naomi slowly leaves her room and her parents' room looks like the same as she woke up this morning. Another glass breaks and Naomi became very scared, but she doesn't know what it was and she doesn't want to know a bad person was in her house or someone else. Just keep thinking about the person downstairs about finding her or he could either kidnap or kill her, it was too scary for someone her age and Naomi knows she won't be scared if she is older.

As Naomi goes downstairs, she tires not to make a sound and and see who it is. It was really dark and she couldn't see a single thing in the darkness. The foot steps became louder and closer and Naomi started to scream when a hand touches her shoulder.

"Noami? is that you?"

The Asian girl calms down and sees a man with blond hair, blue eyes, glasses and was wearing a bomber jacket. Tears were falling down from Naomi's eyes, "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Alfred, I came here to see Yao and Kiku..."

"You know my parents?"

"Yeah! I'm their friend and I didn't expected for the door unlocked and see the house all messed up! it looks like someone broke into the house! But other than that, where are your parents?"

Naomi slowly begins to cry, thinking of her parents being made her really sad. "Woah! why are you crying? did I said something that make you cry?" asked Alfred, wondering why she was crying, he always wondered why she was the only one in the house. No child should be ever left alone in a house!

Naomi shooks her head and looks up the older man, "Th-they're not here...I don't know where they are an-and I'm all alone..."

Alfred listens as Naomi broke down crying, he couldn't possibly think that Yao and Kiku abandoned their child behind. But looking at the daughter of his friends made him sad and he cannot believe how alone this girl was, and the fact of her parents abandoning her. What kind of parents would leave their 4 year old child in such cold days? Leaving the child as she deals with her life, getting sick, starving to death, having nightmares, and many things that Alfred would say in a big list.

"Naomi...how long where you here?"

"Just today...mommy and daddy never came back to make me food..."

Alfred knew he cannot leave her alone like this, seeing her so alone and sad was the most heartbreaking thing the American man saw. He doesn't what happened to Yao and Kiku but taking the girl with him was a good idea.

"Don't worry, I'm taking you into a nice and warm home..." Alfred holds the child into his arms and left the house, as they were leaving, Naomi looks at her house one more time and has a sad look on her face. Naomi didn't want to leave her home, that's where she lives but she can't stay there without her parents. Alfred forgot about Ivan being in the house, they were dating for a few months and if Ivan scares Naomi? The American shook his head and didn't care about it.

Ivan would be very happy to have someone in their house, because they already adopted Naomi.

It was starting to get very cold and Alfred was freezing, he was relieved that he made it to the door and open it, "IVAN! I'm back!"

The tall Russian man came and sees America carrying a child, "Fredka, who is that?"

"That's Naomi! she's Kiku and Yao's daughter, I found her right now and she told me that nobody is in the house. I'm thinking that maybe her parents might have abandoned her..."

"Maybe? do you know that they might come to the house late?"

"They're not coming back, I told you! if you go to their house, you'll freak out what a mess it is!"

Ivan and Alfred doesn't want to argue with each other, then the Russian turns to look at Naomi, "Naomi, what was the last time you saw your parents?" Ivan takes Naomi away from Alfred's arms and places her in the couch for her to sit and talk. Alfred was glad, because she was heavy to carry around.

"Well..." Naomi took a breath and tries to think, "I don't see daddy very often because he is too busy with something, mommy took me to my room so I can go to sleep. When I woke up this morning, there was nobody in the house..."

That was all Naomi could say, Ivan really wanted to find out what really happened that night with Yao and Kiku. But he has no time for this, he doesn't want to push Naomi to keep talking a lot and he thought it would be nice for the little girl to sleep. "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm pushing you, but I really want to know...but do you want something to eat?"

Naomi nodded, "I'll make hot chocolate!" Alfred runs to the stove and starts to boil the milk, Ivan made his way to where Alfred was and hugs him behind, giving him a warm smile.

"Fredka, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"You just found out that you can't go to the bathroom?" Alfred begin to laugh a little.

Ivan give him a death glare, "Nyet, since Naomi is living with us, don't you think we like a...you know family?"

Alfred nearly blush at that, he and Ivan don't have kids and they also didn't plan on having some. But having Naomi living with them did made them like they have a child of their own. Alfred didn't even thought about having Naomi as a daughter, he treated her like a friend.

Despite that, Alfred was now treating Naomi as she was _his_ daughter, "Maybe..."

**A/N: YUP, I had to put Alfred and Ivan there! why? because they're my 2nd OTP and I never thought about the Asian family taking Naomi, I only thought about my 2nd OTP. Sorry if you don't like RusAme...**


End file.
